Amo Nuevo, Vida Nueva
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve acorrala a su Amo contra una pared, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo compacto y más bajo, sus labios trazan la línea de su mandíbula mientras los suaves jadeos de Danny inundan la habitación [Preludio a: Grilletes de Plata y Ojos Azules]


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** Preludio a _Grilletes de Plata y Ojos Azules_. _Slive!AU;_ _One-Shot_._ Slive!Steve_.

**Capítulo Único:** Amo Nuevo, Vida Nueva.

Steve lo ha visto desde lejos aún cuando el gentío se arremolina sobre sus compañeros, aquel hombre rubio camina directamente hacia ellos, con las manos metidas dentro de su elegante pantalón y una mujer de largo cabello castaño tras sus pasos. Él es un centímetro más bajo pero se mueve con arrogancia suave y elegante, ella lo sigue con la barbilla en alto, dejando ver el collar de plata que la identifica como una esclava de su posesión.

Steve no puede evitar fruncir el ceño extrañado por la joven mujer, después de todo no es habitual ver a una esclava tan a gusto con su Amo, mucho menos una tan joven. Chicas como ellas servían mejor de prostitutas, el dinero es mejor si éstas poseen un rasgo exótico como el de ella.

Su mente no se permite divagar, Joe a su lado gruñe una orden y todos se enderezan sobre la tarima de presentación. Steve casi puede dejar la mente en blanco, pero ver a su jefe ser tan cordial con otro hombre le hace curiosidad.

\- ¡Danny! Mi detective favorito -corteja Joe cuando el hombre más bajo, _Danny_, se presenta- Veo que tienes compañía.

El rubio asiente levemente, no se ve realmente feliz de estar allí.

\- No esperaba verte en éstas circunstancias, Joe, pero no me he visto de otra -responde Danny encogiéndose de hombros- Kono tiene su día libre, es buena compañía para un viaje.

Joe asiente en comprensión mientras alza su mano y muestra su mercancía como si se tratase de una mera formalidad.

Steve nunca lo ha visto ser tan anfitrión.

\- Oh, lo escuché -comenta Joe, Steve no sabe de lo que está hablando- Por eso tengo ésto para ti, seis de mis mejores esclavos, útiles para trabajos de mano dura.

\- ¿Resistentes? -pregunta Danny, cree reconocer el sarcasmo en el tono de su voz.

Joe no responde mientras Danny se pasea frente a ellos, observando a Freddie y Nick hasta detenerse frente a él, sus ojos azules recorren cada recoveco de su cuerpo desnudo, Steve casi puede reconocer la lujuria en ellos. Su ego sonríe por lo bajo pero no se permite actuar en ello, demasiado concentrado en no dejar ver cuanto le hace la mirada de Danny.

Él lo ignora mientras la mirada de Danny gira hacia Joe una vez más.

\- Quiero el que tiene cara de aneurisma.

[•••]

Steve no fue exactamente comprado durante el mediodía, fue un regalo de Joe para el hombre que le salvó la vida. Ahora su cuello se adorna con el collar de plata representante de la familia Williams, uno igual al de la mujer a su lado.

La joven no deja de verlo a pesar de ya estar vestido, Steve ha recibido muchas clases de miradas pero nunca una le ha sentado más incomoda como ésta.

\- Soy Kono... -dice ella ofreciéndole una mano dentro del auto. Steve mira de soslayo a su nuevo Amo, Kono resopla por eso- No va a morderte por responder ¿Sabes?

Danny gruñe bajito, casi como una queja.

\- Puedes hablar libremente, Steve, no estamos en el ejército ya. No necesitamos una afirmación para hacerlo -se burla su Amo.

\- En realidad fui convocado por la marina, Amo -responde Steve por lo bajo.

Danny se encoje de hombros.

\- Es lo mismo.

[•••]

Vivir en la residencia Williams no es como Steve lo ha pensado, no se parece en nada a lo que ha vivido hasta ahora.

En primera, su Amo le ha dado vía libre para tutiarlo. Tiene una habitación propia, un sistema de pago cada quince días con un día libre a la semana y comida para cuando tiene ganas, poseyendo acceso libre a la cocina en consecuencia.

Nunca le han pagado antes, ninguno de sus antiguos Amos habían pagado por su trabajo, ni siquiera cuando Joe lo había enviado a la Armada a sus quince años. Steve intenta no verse tan fuera de lugar por ello.

No es el único esclavo allí.

Danny posee tres esclavos bajo su poder: Kono, ella es quien cuida de sus hijos. Chin, quien es como su ama de llaves, él es quien controla que todo estuviera en orden en la Casa Williams. Y Kamekona, el tipo grande se ocupa de la cocina.

Y él...

\- Eres mi compañero -dice Danny con voz monótona- Necesito que alguien me ayude en el trabajo y tu experiencia me puede ser útil.

[•••]

Los primeros seis meses son una adaptación complicada para Steve quien no ha estado acostumbrado a verse como un empleado; es un esclavo ante todo. Él, después de todo, ha sido construido para ser un arma. Pero eso importa poco cuando Danny, los niños o sus compañeros están cerca.

Steve, por primera vez en su vida, puede verse como algo más que un simple esclavo. Algo más que un mero objeto o una posesión.

Por primera vez en su vida, Steve es más.

[•••]

Steve no ha sido bueno con los niños nunca, no ha tenido que tratar con ellos antes por lo que es justificable que, al ver a los hijos de su Amo, se paralice durante su trabajo de reparar el Camaro, Steve aún jura que no fue su culpa que el motor se jodiera.

\- ¿Eres Steve? Tienes cara de Steve, papá nos habló de ti, dice que fuiste criados por lobos hawaianos -dice un niño rubio, _Charlie_. Es como una versión pequeña de su Amo.

\- No existen algo como los lobos hawaianos -responde Steve a cambio sin poder evitarlo, incluso él puede notar la tensión en su voz.

Una adolescente con él sonríe, balanceando su cabello castaño mientras deja escapar una risilla. Ella debe ser Grace.

\- Le agradas a Danno -dice la jovencita.

Steve sonríe de forma sincera para ellos.

[•••]

\- ¿Mucho trabajo, _Danno_?

\- Cierra el pico... ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

[•••]

Al principio no se da por enterado de las miradas llenas de desaprobación que recaen en su persona, es fácil para él perderse en la cotidianidad en la que Danny lo ha sumergido en los últimos seis meses. Por lo cual, Steve no ve como las personas y los oficiales del NPD lo observan en la escena de un crimen mientras lee el informe de Peterson como si se tratase de _su_ caso.

Al principio no se da cuenta que en verdad se ha convertido en su compañero, su igual.

No es hasta que oye el despectivo comentario de un oficial a Danny en que Steve por sin se da cuenta: _¿Por qué lo dejas venir?_ _Es un esclavo_, _no una persona, Williams_.

El puño que se estrella en la mandíbula del otro policía por parte de Danny no debería darle tanta fascinación... pero lo hace.

[•••]

Si Steve acapara la atención de Danny los próximos meses, como si éste debiera ser solo suya, nadie lo trae a tema.

No como si importara realmente, después de todo Steve cree que Danny es lo suficientemente suyo como para no compartirlo.

[•••]

Steve acorrala a su Amo contra una pared, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo compacto y más bajo, sus labios trazan la línea de su mandíbula mientras los suaves jadeos de Danny inundan la habitación.

\- No... no tienes que hacer... ésto -dice Danny, su tono tiembla gracias a sus caricias que le regala en la seguridad de su habitación.

A pesar de sus palabras, Steve no se siente obligado a nada.

Durante el primer año que ha estado bajo el manto de Danny como su esclavo, nunca lo ha visto estar con nadie más, su vida girando solo en entorno a su trabajo e hijos, Steve sabe que es normal que su Amo se sintiera atraído por su cuerpo. Después de todo, un hombre tiene sus necesidades. Y Steve está más que dispuesto a ayudarlo con ello.

Sintiéndose juguetón con su Amo, el moreno muerde el cuello ajeno.

\- Cállate, Danno -murmura Steve contra su piel- Yo me encargo... -dice antes de recostar a Danny en su lecho y colarse entre sus piernas.


End file.
